Demolition Lovers
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba doesn’t want to fail. He also doesn’t want to be forced off the team for failing. But most of all he really doesn’t want to be tutored by Aburame Shino to keep from failing. ShinoKiba High-School Fic
1. Chapter 01: Introductions

**07.08.09**: Completely Re-Written

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. Those rights belong to Kishimoto.**

_Title:_ **Introductions  
**_Couple: _**Shino/Kiba  
**_Summary:_ Kiba is informed of his plight._  
Author Note: _Re-written_  
Word Count: _**694**

- - -

_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
- __Demolition Lovers__ by __**My Chemical Romance**_

**- - -**

There was a staring contest happening in the middle of Counselor Iruka's office. One of the parties being the counselor himself, the other being a pissed off teen.

Unlike the brunet before him, Iruka was keeping his anger in check as he sat behind his oak desk, hands folded atop a few scattered papers.

"You are failing." His tone, at the moment, was calm, despite this being the third time he's repeated himself.

Groaning dramatically, as if the fact that they were in the same room together was slowly killing him, the teen slumped back into his seat, teeth grinding, making his prominent canines flash in the light cast from the fluorescent bulbs above him. "What's your point?"

If anything, the boy was dynamic. Everything about him shouted 'LOOK AT ME' without looking too out-of-place. His wild chestnut brown hair, his dark eyes, the vivid red triangle shaped markings on his cheeks. There had been an inquiry about the latter, it turned out it was a family thing.

The teen was a force of nature that could barely be controlled by the staff. Iruka could only wonder what he would be like if he was one of the loner troublemakers.

Iruka could not withhold a slight spasm of his hands that pushed a few of the paper to the floor. "You are," he paused for a second, "failing."

The teen's mouth slacked open, twisted with slight disgust. "Can I go."

"No, I need to tell you how your tutor is going to be, Inuzuka." Iruka steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chain, waiting for the coming explosion.

"What?" Kiba barked out, bursting up from his chair. His hands slammed down onto Iruka's desk and gripped it tightly.

"Tutoring, Inuzuka. Tutoring."

"Like fuck I'll let some old perv breath down my neck and tell me I suck!"

"It's either tutoring or no football." Iruka lifted a hand to his head, rubbing his temple.

Kiba made no reply at first. "So," He finally growled through gritted teeth. "Who would my _tutor_ be?"

"Aburame Shino."

"Wait? That new freak?" Kiba's grip loosened slightly, his expression switching from rage to confusion momentarily as he tried to place the name with a face.

"Nice to meet you." A deep voice muttered from behind them.

Kiba whirled and nearly tripped.

A dark haired teen was standing at the door.

"Mother fucking ninja?" Kiba blurted out, his eyes flickering over the other teens form.

He was tall, that much was obvious, but an overbearing black sweater swallowed his body. It was tight enough to show he was lean, but not if he was just another scrawny emo kid. His jet black was swept back and held in place by a black cloth headband. Headphones hung around his neck and dark-tinted glasses adorned his face.

"You sent for me, sir?" The tone was polite but didn't invite idle chatter.

Kiba drew up to the other and stood, literally, nose to nose with him. Another intense staring contest started one Kiba's side, but after a moment Shino slid around the other and walked up to Iruka's desk. He casually pulled his backpack from his shoulder and sat down.

After a beat, Kiba was back in his own chair, looking as if he'd just eaten something sour.

"He is your tutor. Got it? He will decide where and when you meet. And you will do as he says. Moreover, you will be respectful. He is new, but he also has a GPA over 4.0. Got it? _Respect him_." Iruka punctuated the last statement with a pointed stare at the pair of red Van's Kiba had kicked up onto the edge of Iruka's desk, upsetting a can full of pencils.

Kiba's mouth twitched, and for a moment he looked as if he might try and argue some more, but he finally nodded stiffly.

"Good, now leave my sight."

Kiba was out the door in mere seconds but Shino took his time, said pleasantries, tipped is head in goodbye, and then was gone.

Iruka slumped down into his chair and covered his face with his hand.

God, he hoped they could fix each other.

- - -

**Feedback** is my best friend.


	2. Chapter 02: First Week

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. Those rights belong to Kishimoto.**

_Title:_ **First Week**_  
Couple: _**Shino/Kiba**_  
Summary:_ A week has passed._  
Author Note: _Re-written_  
Word Count: _**1379**

**- - -**

_And after all the things we put each other through  
- __Demolition Lovers__ by __**My Chemical Romance**_

**- - -**

One week. One full FUCKing week, Kiba had to endure this ABUSE. The abuse more commonly know as: Tutoring.

Kiba withheld a whimper and slumped forward, pushing paper off of the 'freaks' desk. This was the most boring thing he had been forced to do in his LIFE.

"Are you paying attention?" Shino asked from Kiba's right.

Kiba growled lowly before answering. "Yes."

A slight pause.

"What did I just say?"

Kiba's eyes widened and he sat back. What was he saying . . . "Uh, stuff."

Shino closed the book on his lap, "Leave if you're not going to listen."

Kiba growled but stood and started shoving things into his bag roughly.

"I want something out of helping you." Shino said bluntly as Kiba abused his stuff.

"What do you want? Sex?" Kiba shoved his binder violently into his backpack.

Shino snorted. "I want you to help me in the dorm's garden."

Kiba looked up and grinned sarcastically. "I'd rather give you head."

"Tempting," Kiba growled at this. "But, no."

"I'm not helping you with a fucking prissy, girly ass garden." Kiba yanked the zipper closed and swung the black backpack onto his right shoulder.

"Fine, then that means you don't mind having to quit football?" Shino leaned his head back and Kiba caught a quick flash of the teens eyes.

What color were they?

"What are you talking about? The garden has nothing to do with football." Kiba looked away, to the door, wondering how fast he needed to run to be gone.

"If I don't tutor you, you lose your spot." Shino turned a little more in his chair.

Kiba growled again, this time lowly. "Fine, I'll pay, but on my own terms, Bug Boy."

Shino's eyebrow raised a fraction over his glasses at that comment, enticing Kiba to reach out, grab a hand full of Shino's black hair, and cover the space between them.

When Kiba saw no reaction from Shino when their lips touched -then again he was wearing those god awful sunglasses- he bit at Shino's lips, trying to imagine that it was Ino he was kissing.

It was when Shino suddenly kissed back and slipped a tongue past his slightly parted lips, he couldn't think it was Ino anymore. Ino was never anything but submissive with him, but, then again, so were all the other girls.

He reeled back with a gasp, face turning pink and fingers still clutching at Shino's hair.

Shino showed no inclination that anything had happened. No shortness of breath, no blush, no nothing. "Don't fuck with me, Inuzuka."

That's when his grip laxed and he bolted for the door.

-

It wasn't until Kiba was outside the room and down the hall that the full brunt of what just happened hit him.

He stumbled, his shoulder hit the wall and he slid to the floor.

Did he really just kiss a GUY just to get a rise?

And end up being the flustered one?

He was losing his touch.

A door clicked open and a head peeked out to see what had hit her wall.

"K- Kiba-kun?'"

Kiba's head snapped up. "Hinata? Can I . . . come in and sit down?" Why was he being hesitant all of the sudden?

"Uh, uh, yeah, N- Neji-san will be gone for a while." A blush was across the girls cheeks and she wouldn't meet his gaze. Sometimes Kiba wondered if that blush was painted onto her face, because he can't remember a time where he saw her without it. Even when she fell asleep after they . . .

Ahem.

He straightened up and slid past the girl and into her dorm.

It had been awhile since he had been here. This would be a visit that was long overdue.

-

Kiba staggered into his room later that day. Well, that hadn't gone as planned. Not only did he not get sex, he also got a slap to the face. Kiba pouted and flopped onto his bed. Maybe he should just call Ino. Wait, she said she was studying for that test tonight. Oh, fuck. The test.

Kiba groaned and rolled around a bit. He didn't even know HALF the stuff the test was going to be on. He could always go back to Shino's room and apologize. Kiba stopped moving. Yeah, right. And dog's can fly.

Speaking of dogs. . .

"Akamaru!" Kiba called loudly.

A small ruff emitted from under his bed.

Oh, yes. He had succeeded in bringing his dog to school.

"Come here boy." Kiba patted the spot next to him, not bothering to sit up.

A little dog suddenly invaded Kiba's personal space and started licking his face.

"Oi, oi! Akamaru!" Kiba barked with laughter and ruffled the top of the pup's head. "Akamaru? What should I do? I have a test but the only way I can study is if I call someone I hate. So what do you think?"

Akamaru yipped, backed up, then pounced onto Kiba's chest. "Ugh!" Kiba groaned. "Traitor! For shame, for shame!"

Akamaru whimpered and his ears drooped further than normal. "Awww, you know I'm kidding." Kiba batted at Akamaru playfully. "Well, if you think I should study, I guess I will." Kiba sighed, defeated, and rolled around again.

Finally, he bolted up and dug his phone out of his pocket. He did a quick search through his phone book and dialed Hinata. Akamaru, growing bored with the lack of attention, tumbled down off the bed and crawled back under to resume his gnawing.

"Moshi moshi." A timid voice rang through the other line and Kiba grinned.

"Hey, baby." He lowered his voice, making it sound husky and sex-heavy.

He heard a click then the line went dead. He chuckled and dialed again, she always reacts that way the first time.

This time she answered with a familiar apologetic tone "Kiba-kun, g- gomen."

"Whatever," Kiba brushed it off with a wave to the air, not that Hinata could see that. "Anyways I need the bastards number."

"Who?" Hinata's tone alone chastised him.

"Shino, you know, the bitch you slapped me over." Kiba flopped back again.

"Kiba-kun."

"A warning tone doesn't suit your timid voice." Kiba chuckled again.

"Why do you want Shino-kun's number?" Hinata was shuffling around, no doubt looking for said number.

"I need to study for a test and I don't understand anything." Kiba muttered, looking at his nails.

"Really? Why didn't you do that earlier?" She questioned still searching.

"Cause, I didn't think of it till now!" He groaned, wiggling indignantly. "Anyways, just give me the number!"

-

Kiba rocked back and forth. He really didn't wanna go back in there. . . . But the test. Damn tests!

He lifted his hand and poised to knock when the door swung open and a bored looking Shino appeared, headphones dangling around his neck.

"How long were you planning on standing outside my door?" Without waiting for an answer the teen turned and wandered back into his room.

Kiba refused the urge to pout and marched after him, huffing. Bastard.

-

"So, 'a' over 'x' equals 'x' over 'b'." Shino turned and looked at Kiba. "Do you understand?"

Kiba licked his lips, brows knitted, "Nope." His reply was almost cheerful.

The other teen sighed but Kiba couldn't quite tell if it was out of aggravation or boredom. "Do you want me to go over this again?" The tone was even and Kiba couldn't help but watch the brunette from the corner for his eye.

"Yes, please do." As Shino started speaking, pointing to different things in the textbook, his voice just became a buzz to the Inuzuka and he watched, fascinated.

- - -

**Feedback** is my best friend.


	3. No Longer Available

For the Lack of Relevance to the story, this chapter has been Deleted.

Sorry for the Inconveniance.


	4. Chapter 03: Smug Bastard

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. Those rights belong to Kishimoto.**_._

_Title:_ **Smug Bastard**_  
Couple: _**Shino/Kiba**_  
Summary:_ Kiba's a little too good._  
Author Note: _Edited_  
Word Count: _**810**

**- - -**

_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running  
- __Demolition Lovers__ by __**My Chemical Romance**_

**- - -**

Kiba stared at the test handed to him for a minuet before groaning loudly and dropping his head down onto his desk.

Hinata turned in her desk and placed a hand on Kiba's arm. "What's wrong?" She retracted her hand. "Did you fail?"

Groaning, again, Kiba rubbed his forehead against his desk. "Nooo."

Hinata leaned back a little. "Then. . . Then what's wrong?"

"I made an eighty-nine, THAT's what's wrong. I was hoping to bomb it and complain to the counselor and say it wasn't working." Kiba lifted his head up just to drop it back again.

"If you wanted that. . . Then why didn't you just purposely bomb it?"

Kiba stared at Hinata blankly. "You. Are a genius." He grinned and reached out, patting the girls arm. "But that chance is blown. Ughhh, more tutoring."

Hinata bit her lip and turned back to the front of the room.

Maybe they would work out their differences and get along.

Maybe.

-

"Stop being a good teacher." Kiba growled, arms crossed over his chest glaring at the other.

Shino didn't look up from his book. "Stop listening to me so well."

Kiba twitched. "Oh, was that supposed to be sarcasm? I didn't think you had it in you."

"I guess you don't think much then." Shino flipped the page and continued reading.

Kiba's bottom lip jutted out for a moment before he sat begrudgingly. "English. I don't understand Shakespeare."

Shino closed his book and set it to the side before regarding the teen with no expression what-so-ever.

Kiba was slightly unnerved by this so he turned away and rifled through his bag. "We're reading Julius Caesar."

When Kiba turned back Shino was still in the same position but Kiba couldn't tell if he was actually looking at him or not. "Hey, take off your glasses." Kiba reached out but a hand caught his wrist.

"Don't." There was a slight edge to Shino's tone.

Kiba furrowed his brows but relaxed. "Fine. Whatever."

Shino let go and turned away. "What did you need me to help you with exactly?"

Turning back to his bag Kiba muttered. "I don't understand it." He pulled a book from his bag and dropped it on the other's desk. "The whole thing sounds like a big fag fest to me." Kiba looked at Shino with a smile. "Oh, the test about it is tomorrow. Can you help me?"

"I have to don't I?"

-

Kiba blinked, "I understand it now." Frowning, he turned to Shino. "Stop that. You don't want to tutor me do you?"

"No," Shino replied simply as he stood. "Now, please, leave my room if that is all."

Kiba bit his lip and sighed, picking his backpack up. "You're an ass."

Kiba stood also, thinking he'd get a retort. When none came he slouched a bit and stomped out. "I'm still not going to help you with your stupid garden."

"Fine."

Slamming the door behind him, Kiba muttered darkly.

Twenty minuets later, he made it to his dorm just to see a notice on his door saying that an unplanned football practice was starting in five minuets.

His forehead met his door in three quick slams before he threw the door open and scrambled for his scattered equipment.

"Akamaru!"

A small 'ruff' greeted him and a small white head poked out from under his bed.

"I'm going to be late," Kiba stopped moving around and looked down at this dog. "Will you be okay?"

Akamaru yipped and his tongue lolled out.

Kiba smiled, "Good, see you later!"

Wiggling back, Akamaru disappeared from sight and Kiba ran towards the field.

-

"Ah, sorry I'm late." Kiba panted lightly, looking worriedly at the person in front of him.

"Really? Well, that's good, you still have to run 10 laps. Starting. . . Now."

Kiba groaned. "How long do I have Coach Kurenai?"

The women regarded the teen coolly. "I was going to give you eighteen minuets, but now you're down to ten. Did I not say go?"

Eyes widening slightly, Kiba took off.

Kurenai watched as he caught up with the others, who had already started, and turned away. "Teenagers."

-

Eight minuets and Fifty-eight seconds later

Kiba stepped over the line and stopped, put his hands on his knees, and gasped for air.

"Hmm," Kurenai watched the brunette. "Didn't think you could do it without stretching. Hit the showers, you're not going to be of any use to us today."

Kiba's head snapped up. "What? You mean, ha, that I ran all, ha, that for nothing?" He straightened up. "That's, ha, a load of, ha. . ." He stopped himself. ". . . Yes Coach."

Lips tweaking into a smile, Kurenai swung an arm to the side. "Well then go."

Biting back another remark, Kiba trotted away.

This was all that smug bastards fault.

- - -

**Feedback** is my best friend.


	5. Chapter 04: Frenching Genma

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. Those rights belong to Kishimoto.**

_Title:_ **Frenching Genma**_  
Couple: _**Shino/Kiba**_  
Summary:_ I really do love Genma. . ._  
Author Note: _Edited_  
Word Count: _**1,093**

**- - -**

_And we go cold  
- __Demolition Lovers__ by __**My Chemical Romance**_

**- - -**

Kiba tapped his pencil irately against his desk, staring at his test. He'd already completed it, quite a while back as it would be, he just didn't like that he'd finished it. He'd known the answer to every single one of the questions. Every single answer.

Dammit.

He flipped his pencil, getting ready to erase the answers and BSing them but something stopped him. Simply put, his hand wouldn't make the necessary motions to remove the proof that the freak had taught him something. Again.

He reasoned it away thinking about his football career as he stood and turned the test in.

Because, honestly, what else could it be?

-

This time, upon walking into Shino's room, he took stock of it. Cataloging the different items just in case they came in handy at some later date. Decidedly unimpressed over the multiple bookshelves stacked heavy with books, Kiba skipped over them, moving onto the basic TV sitting on a low table, and the PS3 hooked up too it, half-hidden.

"No fucking way." He groaned, feeling the sudden need to sit, which he did. Collapsing onto the chair he normally sat in, he looked at the other, amazed. "You rich? No wait," He waved a hand in front of his face. "You play video games?"

Shino didn't bother to turn towards him but somehow Kiba could tell he was amused by his response, it was the way his head twitched just barely to the side. "Yes Inuzuka."

Kiba frowned, hands gripping the edge of his chair. "Which question did you answer?"

"Does it matter?" This time, the brunet twisted around to face him. "What do you need today?"

Even as his frown deepened, he reached for his backpack. "How about some Physics today?" He dropped his large textbook onto the desk. "Circuits are beyond me."

Humming softly, Shino walked to Kiba's side. "What exactly do you not get?"

"Everything," Kiba snorted, opening the book. "None of it make sense. Especially Parallel."

"Have you tried breaking it into multiple circuits?" A finger pointed from over Kiba's shoulder. "If you just read in the book, it will tell you how to make it easier."

Crossing his arms, Kiba took a defensive tone. "Don't you think I tried that? It didn't work."

With a soft sigh, Shino appeared at Kiba's side. "Look." Taking a pen into his hand, he quickly sketched out a Parallel circuit, labeling each battery voltage and all the resisters. "Total voltage?"

Kiba eyed the diagram. "Umm, twenty-four volts."

The number was scribbled down. "Total current?"

"Gimme the paper," Kiba growled, snatching the pen from Shino and started writing equations down. "Nine A." He tapped the pen to the paper under the number he wrote. "Right?"

"Yes, now can you figure out the resistance?"

Staring hard at the paper, Kiba scratched his chin. His gaze drifted away and he repeated himself. "Which question did you answer?"

"Both," There was an irritated inflection in Shino's voice. "Now what is the resistance?"

"Really?" Kiba turned toward Shino, looking almost excited. "How'er your parents rich? Stocks? Big corporation? Government job?"

Shino set a hand on the backrest of the chair Kiba was sitting in. "My parent's aren't with us. They left money for me to do as I will with it." Leaning down, he continued to stare at the paper. "Now, what's the equation for resistance?"

-

As awkward as it was, Kiba had managed to stutter his way out of the room -something about a quick dinner break maybe?- And he wouldn't even try to say he wasn't relieved to get out of that room, even if it meant leaving all his stuff behind. Hopefully by time he returned he'd have something creative to say that has nothing to do with dead parents.

Yeah.

He walked aimlessly down the hallway, ignoring when someone bumped him or said hello, he simply wasn't in the mood for social interaction as the moment. He just knew if he engaged in some sort of conversation he'd say something dumb or-

"Hey Kiba! Wanna play some games?"

Turning, Kiba recognized the voice. It was Sakura.

"Not now Sa-" He looked past her and into the room she was hanging half out of. "Wait, is that Sasuke giving Choji a lap-dance?" He bustled past her. "Gotta see this shit."

Upon entering the room he knew that it fell into the 'good choice' category. Honestly, what's better than watching a seething Uchiha grind against a laughing Choji?

Kiba joined in with the cat calling and plopped down next to Neji. "So, Neji." He started, looking away from the spectacle. "How'er the guys treating you, ya know, after your recent castration?"

"Fuck off Inuzuka." Neji said in the same tone as Kiba, not bothering to look at him.

"Ouch burn." Kiba hissed and looked back to see Sasuke throwing himself in the opposite direction of the chubby teen.

"Fine, time's up!" Kiba's gaze shifted to Ino as she clapped her hands together and called attention away from the brunet crawling back to his spot. "Okay Sasuke, your turn." By the looks of it, her voice was just a bit too cheery for his tastes.

"Ino," Sasuke grumbled darkly. "Go-"

Kiba cut in. "Hey! If the rules are the same as normal, then no dare backs." The others yelled their agreements.

"Fine then, Kiba," The brunet looked enraged now. "Go find our upper-classmen dorm leader Genma and French him." Then, for good measure, he added. "Now."

"Geez," Kiba rocked back and forth. "Just got here and I'm already being picked on. But," He jumped up, hand raised in the air. "I will survive!"

Then, as if queued, Sakura and Ino broke into a horrid rendition of 'I Will Survive' as the whole group followed behind Kiba as he searched for the allusive senior.

Finally they found him in the laundry room. "Genma!"

The teen turned, holding up a bed sheet. "Yeah?" The chop stick held in his mouth switched sides. "Need something?"

Glancing back smugly, Kiba walked forward, pulled the chop stick away, and said. "Sorry, man." Before pulling Genma's face to his and kissing him thoroughly. With tongue of course.

A fist met his cheek just a few dozen seconds later but it was totally worth it to listen to all the cheers. Ignoring the feeling of de-ja-vu, he politely handed Genma his possession and ran after everyone else.

Holding his stinging face, Kiba knew tonight was going to be a great night.

But, he had a vague feeling that he had forgotten something.

- - -

**Feedback** is my best friend.


	6. Chapter 05: Hung Over

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. Those rights belong to Kishimoto.**

_Title:_ **Hung Over**_  
Couple: _**Shino/Kiba**_  
Summary:_ Kiba wakes up in someone else's room._  
Author Note: _Edited_  
Word Count: _**871**

**- - -**

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
- __Demolition Lovers__ by __**My Chemical Romance**_

**- - -**

Kiba had a monster of a headache when he woke up.

And for the longest time all he could do was lie on his back staring at the ceiling, silently screaming in agony. Then his body came alive and he sat up, holding his head between his hands, wishing he could die.

After another bout of silent, but now mobile, anguish, he looked around, noticing for the first time that this was decidedly _not_ his room. In fact, he had no idea whose room it was, that is, until he saw a PS3 under a low-rise table with a non-descript television on it.

"Fuck."

He swung his legs over the side of what appeared to be a Cliff of Death and Despair but in reality was simply a couch. He stood shakily then wondered vaguely when the floor was going to stop rushing towards his face.

Kiba hit the floor face first and cried out in an awfully high-pitched voice that he would later deny.

"Shit, shit mother fucker." Grabbing his nose he started muttering his normal 'Oh Fuck, I'm hung-over' mantra. "_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit_."

He heard something move behind him and awkwardly flipped over, peering over his hands like a child.

Shino, is seemed, had been on the couch/Death Cliff all along. And not only that, it appeared that he was glasses-less. The brunet blinked blearily, icy blue eyes staring at him without their usual protective lens. His mouth opened and it took a few moments for Kiba to realize that words were coming out of it.

"Next time you get shit-faced. Do not come to me asking for Pop-Tarts at three in the morning." With that said, Shino stood and walked toward the little hallway Kiba hadn't noticed before.

Too bad all the thinking was making his head pound in protest.

"Nnnugh." Kiba fell onto his side writhing, eyes squeezing shut as tight as he could manage.

Something tapped his shoulder lightly and he cracked open one eye, seeing a pair of black socks. Looking up a little farther he saw a hand and took it without much thought. Next thing he knew he was being half-lead, half-dragged to someplace unknown.

And after that.

It went black.

-

Upon wakening, opening your eyes can be one of the hardest parts, especially if you had just had one of the best nights rest ever known to man. But eventually you have to take the first step of forgetting all about it and going on with your life, hoping that someday you could have a similar experience again.

And Kiba took that step begrudgingly, greeting the day with a mix between a smirk and a scowl.

He couldn't see much and there was a sort of fog not only hazing over his mind but also blurring his vision. He blinked repeatedly, clearing it a little more each time. That's when he saw it.

Something awful.

Something terrible.

Something he, not so fondly, referred to as 'freak.'

Shino was lying right next to him, though Kiba's head _was _pillowed on the other teens chest so maybe it was more 'on top of' . . . But none of that mattered because if Shino was in the same bed as _Kiba_, that meant that Kiba was in the same bed as _Shino._

The logic was impeccable and Kiba knew it.

That is why, with a dignified yelp, he threw himself back, tumbled off the bed, and fell onto the floor.

"_FUCK_."

That got the brunet's attention.

Shino sat up and Kiba was hit with a wave of deja-vu. "Well, aren't you loud."

The tone was even but Kiba could see something in Shino's eyes now that his glasses were gone, but despite all of that, he needed to keep his mind on topic.

In other words, KIBA HAD BEEN SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AT SHINO.

He reeled, the world swimming around him. Shino's glasses were back in place when the vertigo passed and Kiba was able to say a sentence.

"_What_ in the _fuck_?" He growled, pushing himself up into a standing position, he knew this wasn't his room, Akamaru would have defended him if it was. "Where- No, why am I in your fucking _room_?"

Kiba stepped back from the bed.

"You came to me drunk last night and passed out in my living room." With his glasses, Shino was stoic again. "And this morning you were moaning on my floor so I brought you to my bed, at which point you refused to let go of me."

With it said so simply, Kiba couldn't help but frown.

It sounded like him all right. Everyone always complained about how he got clingy and more vocal when he was drunk. Doesn't mean he liked the way Shino put it.

"Fuck you, bastard."

That reminded him.

His face flushed and he took another step back, hitting the wall. "Umm. I- I'm going to go." He swallowed thickly; he'd just walked into that one. Goddamn him and his Goddamned mouth.

If Kiba could have just managed to not mention anything that had to do with parents he could have bitten Shino's head off, but now he couldn't.

Damn dead people.

Then.

He bolted.

- - -

**Feedback** is my best friend.


	7. Chapter 06: Truth

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. Those rights belong to Kishimoto.**_  
I do not own __**Star Trek**__ or anything related. Those rights belong to Gene Roddenberry._

_Title:_ **Truth**_  
Couple: _**Shino/Kiba**_  
Summary:_ Ffft. Damn my Trekkie mind._  
Author Note: _Edited_  
Word Count: _**1,676**

**- - -**

_To let you know just how much you mean to me  
- __Demolition Lovers__ by __**My Chemical Romance**_

**- - -**

Kiba had been sulking in his room for a couple of weeks now, only leaving for classes, football practice and to run down to do some laundry.

He just had the sudden aversion to leaving his room for recreational purposes. Especially since that meant he had to go to, shudder, Shino's room.

At one point, he even, very seriously, considered quitting football. It's not like it was really going to take him anywhere in life anyways.

No, no. He just needed some time to himself. Some time to gather his thoughts and study his ass off to keep his grades up while he was skipping out on his tutoring sessions.

That didn't stop people from asking questions though. Everyone wanted to know why Kiba, the resident party animal, no longer wanted to go out and par-take in some underage, decidedly illegal, liquor shots. Or why he didn't hit the clubs anymore. Or why he hadn't called in _days_.

The only one who knew, even remotely, what was going on was Hinata. And she was very supportive of him no longer taking part of such destructive pastimes. But she was also worried that there was something he wasn't telling her.

The worry then spawned and caused her to ambush him in his dorm one late evening.

"Tell me what is going on with you." She was speaking with her motherly-tone. One Kiba heard very often.

He waved a hand dismissively, the other busy scratching behind Akamaru's ears. "'m fine. 'm fine." Folding the arm back under his head, Kiba closed his eyes. "Just haven't felt like going out. I told you that already."

Hinata didn't look convinced and crossed her arms, pouting slightly. "Kiba-kun." She started, taking another route. "You know I care about you. And you know that I just want to help." Leaning over the boy, she touched his face lightly, making him look her in the face. "But I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Kiba frowned.

He didn't know what to say to that. Hell, he didn't know what to say too much anything these days.

"It's nothing, really." Smiling in a reassuring fashion, Kiba took his hand from Akamaru and reached up to clasp hers. "'m just fine."

"Kiba."

He bit his lip. Damn, she'd seen through it. "You know. I'm a bad influence on you."

This time, Hinata smiled slightly. "You are."

"But," He countered, letting her go. "I guess it's not necessarily a bad thing. Now you'll fight to get your way."

She nodded. "Don't try to change the focus of this conversation."

Kiba whistled. "Damn. You're good." He sat up suddenly, and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He looked at the floor. "It's just . . ." He hesitated.

Hinata sat down next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shino told me about his parents." He said after a moment. "And it's weird now."

"His parents?" Hinata asked, honestly puzzled. "What about them?"

Kiba turned towards her. "Ya know. That's they're . . . Um, not with us anymore."

She blinked. "He said they had pass on?"

Kiba nodded.

Hinata was silent for a few seconds before letting out a small giggle. She quickly covered her mouth.

Kiba was baffled by Hinata's reaction to the news. "Girly, that's not something to laugh at. He lost his parents."

With an expression of regret, Hinata shook her head. "I know. Death is no laughing matter. But," She worried her lip, looking torn. "His parents aren't dead. They're in Honolulu on vacation.

In Honolulu.

On Vacation.

Kiba took in this new information and let it stew.

Slowly, he removed Hinata's hand and stood.

"That rat _bastard_."

- - -

Despite Hinata's attempt to talk him out of it, Kiba stormed up to Shino's door and didn't so much knock, than beat on it. "Open up you fuck!" He yelled, pissed beyond belief. "I saw through your lie!"

A neighbor of Shino's poked their head out their door. "Shut the fuck up, jackass. It's one in the morning. Some of us care about our education."

Kiba ignored the remark and continued to bash on the door. "Open up!"

The door swung open and Kiba's fist landed solidly on Shino's bare chest.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up by assaulting my door and annoying everyone around?"

The neighbor had already retreated when Kiba glanced over. "Pft, they'll get over it." He looked back at Shino, baring his teeth. "You on the other hand," he growled. "You are a lying little bitch."

And hand closed on his upper arm, and Kiba was dragged into room.

"Hey! Waitaminute!" Kiba protested, struggling against the hold. "Lemme go!"

The door was shut and Kiba was backed up against it. He looked up at the taller brunet. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Shino's glasses were in place, giving Kiba no hint as to what he was thinking, but by the way the teen's hands were squeezing his upper arms, Kiba could guess that they were feeling about the same.

Infuriated.

But Shino had no right to be mad! He was the one who had _lied_.

"Are you really so self-centered that you believe you can barge up to someone at this time of the day and scream accusations?" Shino's voice was low, and he leaned down closer, his head tilted to the side so their noses didn't hit. "Because I always did believe you thought a little too highly of yourself. But this is a new low."

"'Self-centered'?" Kiba repeated. "'Low'?" He bared his teeth and started fighting to get away again. "Fuck you man! At least I didn't tell you my parents were dead just to get some fucking pity!"

Shino pulled back slightly. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Kiba strained forward, trying to do as the other had and get in his face. "You told me that your parents were dead and left you money!" He let out a small bark of a laugh. "But, too bad for you, Hinata knew the truth and told me!"

The hold loosened just slightly, enough to no longer hurt, but not enough for Kiba to free himself.

"I never told you my parents were _dead_. I just said they were _gone_."

Kiba would swear on his grandmother's grave that he saw the Aburame smirk at this moment.

"I can't believe you took such a statement so out of proportion and thought that my parents were deceased."

Shino took a step back, still holding Kiba against the door. "You really are not that bright are you?" He let out a sigh that sounded almost like a laugh. "No wonder you need tutoring."

Kiba snapped his arms out with enough force to make Shino take another step back and release him. His mind raced, trying to think back to what Shino had said exactly when he thought he had said his parent's were dead.

He couldn't remember and gave up. "Still!" He searched for something to say that would put him on top again. "You shouldn't speak so cryptically! Anyone is bound to make that assumption!"

Shino snorted, and turned away. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

Kiba lunged forward without thinking and grabbed Shino's wrist. "I'm not done with you!"

When Shino turned, Kiba could see his eyebrows raised above his glasses. "What?"

"I- . . . Um . . ." Kiba looked around at a loss. Shit, what should he do now? Why had he stopped Shino?

Shino sighed. "Look. You already think I'm a freak so I doesn't matter what I say anymore. So, I'm going to be up front with you."

Kiba let go of Shino just for a hand to close around _his_ wrist.

Even with the glasses on, Kiba knew Shino was looking him straight in the eye.

Oh, shit. What now?

Shino didn't speak right away, instead he seemed to stop and consider his words.

"I'm like Mister Spock and his forbidden love for Captain Kirk."

Kiba gave him a weird and confused look. Who the fuck is Spock? Or Kirk for that matter?

"Meaning I'm homosexual."

The world stopped turning.

"As in I like to bone other guys."

The world jump-started back up.

"So unless you're planning on making an offer, get out, and don't bother me late at night anymore."

Kiba was let go, but he didn't move. No matter how much his mind screamed at his legs to run, he couldn't. For the first time in his life, Kiba was frozen still.

Later he would look at his experience as eye opening.

In more way than one.

The information just given to him emptied his mind of everything but his assumptions from previous occasions and the shock that it was true.

It's not like Shino was the only gay guy he'd ever been acquainted with.

Just look at Sasuke and Naruto. They have been known to skip classes just to meet in some abandoned schoolroom.

Or that Kankuro guy. He's always on the prowl for freshmen.

Or Sakura for that matter, she and Ino seemed to have a thing going.

But this time it seemed different, more unreal. Maybe it was because Kiba had thought about it before, even tried to get a rise out to the teen once before by kissing him.

Though, at the moment it was probably more due to the fact that he was standing in the middle of a small living room with the other half-naked in front of him. And that he had just been pinned by said half-naked boy during which they were pressed together in what now was considered a dangerous fashion.

"I'm serious. Get out." Shino spoke, breaking Kiba from his shock-induced trance.

Kiba's body jerked violently enough for him to stumble and almost fall.

Shino reached out a hand to help steady him, but Kiba recoiled, and hit the door once again.

Oh, shit.

He spun, pulled open the door and ran.

- - -

**Feedback** is my best friend.


	8. Chapter 07: Hands

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. Those rights belong to Kishimoto.**

_Title:_ **Hands**_  
Couple: _**Shino/Kiba**_  
Summary:_ Kiba makes a decision._  
Author Note: _It drags most of the time. Sorry.

A big question you guys seem to be asking is:  
'I wonder when/how Shino and Kiba are going to hook up.'  
What you should be asking is:  
'Are they going to stay together?'  
I'm not so sure on that.

_Word Count: _**3,980**

**- - -**

_And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
- __Demolition Lovers__ by __**My Chemical Romance**_

**- - -**

He really shouldn't be so freaked about this.

Being gay wasn't like catching the flu.

It doesn't _rub off_ on people.

Even if it did, Kiba would have caught it long ago.

Also, it's not like he himself had never acted homosexual. Look at the kiss with Genma just a couple short weeks ago. Sure Genma has kinda long hair like a girl. But, that doesn't make him a girl. Not in any fashion of the word.

Or that time, freshmen year, with-

Now Kiba was starting to worry himself. There was nothing to panic over. He was fine.

He was _fiiine_.

Right?

Groaning, Kiba clutched his head and rocked.

No need to freak out. When Neji came out sophomore year he didn't care.

Neji was also his friend. His ally. His comrade.

Okay, so maybe that's stretching it, but the point stood that Kiba didn't _care_.

Just gatta stop thinking about it.

"HOLY-!" Kiba jerked, arms flailing.

He looked down, chest heaving. "Kami, Akamaru." Laughing, Kiba reached down, petting the top of Akamaru's head. "Your wet nose is not pleasant you know."

Akamaru ruffed happily, burrowing his nose under Kiba's thigh before flopping down.

Kiba smiled fondly, ruffling the small dog's ears.

At least Akamaru never threw anything new at him.

-

"Big game Friday." Kurenai clapped her hands, gathering everyone around her.

The team pumped their fists in the air, giving a cheer.

Kiba perked, no longer able to feel the fatigue. That's right. First game of the season. Or rather, the first non-_scrimmage_ game of the season. Time to show all those other bastards how hard they had worked during off-season.

A hand smacked his shoulder and he half-turned to see Naruto standing behind him, grinning broadly. "Ganna be awesome."

"Shut up back there!"

Both teens snapped back to attention, terrified of the consequences.

Kurenai frowned at the boys in disapproval. "As I was saying." She scanned the team with a hard look. "First game that matters. It also means we'll be tougher when it comes to grades."

Kiba was standing so straight he felt like he would snap in half.

But her eyes passed right over him without lingering. He sighed in relief.

"If any of you little bastards are caught slacking, you will _not_ be on the roster."

Everyone held their breath, knowing anyone of them could be screwed in a second.

"So," She cast a final look around, finally letting a small smile grace her face.

Kurenai-sensei really did look beautiful when she wasn't scowling. Kiba managed to keep his own grin in check at the thought. Asumi-sensei would _murder_ him just for thinking it.

"Do your best, stay on track, and for the love of _God_, stay sober tonight. The last thing we need is one of you sorry ass punks hung-over on game day." She waved a hand dismissively. "You can party _after_ you win. Now get the hell out."

Kiba obeyed, darting from the field along with the other guys. He came up beside Naruto, reaching up and ruffling the blonde hair that was already a mess. "I can't wait! We can show those bastards from Sound Academy who's fucking boss!"

Naruto flashed a cheeky grin. "Shouldn't be that hard, just look at their schools name!" He said, folding his hands behind his head. "Ganna be a buncha band kids with jock straps!"

Kiba laughed loudly, his hand squeezing Naruto's shoulder as he tried to keep himself steady.

Naruto just kept grinning like a mad man, "Hope they learn quick that their not supposed to put the ball in their mouth and blow, neh?"

The statement sobered Kiba's mood up and he hated that it did. Usually he'd just be laughing harder at such a thing, but now it just seemed weird and. . . He didn't really know. But he managed a wide grin for his friends' sake. "I hope they know _before_ the game."

If Naruto noticed a difference in his attitude, he didn't say anything. "Yeah." He said with a sighing tone but Kiba didn't understand the point of. "Hey," Naruto was looking at Kiba directly now, trademark smile still in place. "A bunch of us are getting together tonight. No beer or anything, just a movie night kinda thing."

Kiba thought about the prospect of lounging in a room with friends for a night. Didn't sound too bad, he needed to start going out again anyways.

Naruto kept on talking. "Really it's the girls that wanna do it but us guys figure there'll be entertainment for us too." He made a weird sashaying movement with his words.

Kiba sniggered, finally dropping his hand. "What's the movie?"

"Dunno." Naruto shrugged half-heartedly, humming softly for a moment. "I think they were trying to decide between a chick flick and a horror movie. But they were leaning toward horror cause they remember the last chick flick we watched together and how Choji ended up sobbing like a girl."

Kiba remembered that and winced a bit. It was _The Lake House_ and the boy couldn't stop crying when Holly was back in the house after Denny had died. "Yeah, but that time we watched _Saw,_ Ino kept shrieking like, well, a girl."

"It's a problem, they'll figure it out." Naruto reached out and caught a hold of the locker room doorknob. "Damn I need a shower."

"I second that." Kiba smirked, easily evading Naruto's flying fist. "Hey!" He defended, unable to stop grinning. "I was talking about myself."

-

Kiba was paced his room when Hinata peeked in on him. "Kiba-kun?"

He looked over at his door. "Yeah, did you knock?" She gave a little nod and stepped into the room. "Sorry, I'm distracted."

Hinata looked concerned for a moment but didn't push for answers. "You didn't answer your phone so I decided I'd just come over." She fidgeted a bit, wringing her hands behind her back. "Shino-kun asked me to tell you that if you wanted to have a quick lesson before the movie started you could head to his room."

Kiba stiffened without realizing it.

"He said he had heard about the big test you had coming up and thought you wouldn't want to study over the weekend, um," She hesitated, walking closer. "But- but you don't have to Kiba. I'm sure he'll let you come over Saturday or Sunday."

He was quiet for a moment then smiled slightly. He reached out, brushing her cheek with his fingers. "Thanks Hinata." He pushed some hair from her eyes. "Nah." Turning away, he reached above his head and stretched. "I'll head over his direction in a bit, I wanted to talk to him about something anyways."

Hinata smiled back, Kiba seemed a little happier today, probably the game coming up. "Good." She turned to leave. "See you tonight Kiba-kun."

He flicked a hand lazily, uneasiness washing over him now.

Should he really go over to the other's room? It not like Shino had ever tried anything on him, or even hit on him.

Actually, if anyone had been sending mixed signals it was probably Kiba. The stupid kiss thing, getting distracted wondering about his eyes, coming to him when he was dead drunk.

He bit his lip. What if that's what this was all about? Shino thought that Kiba was trying to pick him up but wasn't interested beyond tutoring.

That thought pissed him off slightly. Kiba was a catch. Anybody, any _guy_, would be lucky to have him, dammit.

He shook his head fiercely. That wasn't the issue at the moment. The issue was if he wanted help on the test coming up or not. And, honestly, he needed it more then he wanted it.

With a sigh Kiba resolved to go study with the Aburame. Not like he should be worried. Shino obviously didn't like him and he decidedly did not like him.

Wandering to his closet he pulled it open and grabbed the dog food. "Aka, buddy." He whistled softly, waiting for the white pup to come running. He filled the plastic red bowl up then, using a half full water bottle, he filled the second bowl. "Dinner time."

The dog ran up between his legs and barked happily. Kiba reached down, scratching the top of Akamaru's head. "Ganna change, then go, I'll be back late. Don't make a mess."

Akamaru ruffed spraying kibble onto the floor.

Kiba tsked, but moved for his clothes. What to wear, what to wear. Grabbing a red shirt and faded blue jeans he tossed them onto his bed. He quickly stripped out of his current shirt and started to kick out of his pants when he realized he should brush his teeth. He bit his lip, he wasn't so great on the habit.

Mouthwash, yes. Actually brushing, no.

He wandered to his bathroom scratching his stomach idly. Kiba brushed his teeth lazily, picking his cell phone up from its discarded place on his counter. He flipped it open, revealing the full 'QWERTY' keyboard and the '5 Missed Calls, 1 Voice Mail, 3 Text Messages.'

He spat into the sink but stuck the brush back into his mouth as he checked the list in order from newest to oldest. '_Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shino_.' Whoops, no wonder Hinata was left to send the message. He flipped the phone back closed, not caring about the other missed things.

Kiba dropped the toothbrush into the sink and rinsed his mouth. Afterward he stood and started at himself in the mirror.

Dammit, he was stalling. Snorting, he purposefully turned and sauntered back into his bedroom, tugging at his boxers.

Akamaru was on the windowsill, wiggling himself through the small space that was open.

Kiba had learned the hard way that Akamaru wouldn't simply 'hold it' until Kiba would take him out, so he rigged up this cool like step thing for his companion.

He was on the first floor so it was easy for Akamaru to jump down onto the dirt below, behind the line of bushes. The problem was that the small dog to jump back inside. Naruto actually gave him the idea to hook some wooden steps up along the wall, the bushes would hide them and Akamaru could still get out to go when he needed. Rather ingenious for a blonde to think up.

And it worked; Akamaru would jump down, do his business, then jumped up the steps to the window and be safe once again.

And Kiba never had to worry about 'presents.'

Finally dressed, Kiba meandered around his room for a moment, making sure everything was still in place and he had what he needed, namely his cell, shoes and wallet. Akamaru was crawling back into the room when Kiba decided he would not take a hoodie with him.

Standing in the bathroom washing his hands, Kiba studied himself in the mirror again. His hair was brushed but still looked messy. His face was clear except for a small cut near his eye from practice earlier. His shirt looked all right, the skull was twined with roses and the red matched the markings under his eyes. His-

Fuck. Stalling again.

With determination, he marched from his room, calling goodbye to the dog who had already disappeared under the bed.

Once in the hallway, Kiba took his phone back out and started his way to Shino's room.

Might as well check those messages now.

Voice mail first.

He pressed the _call_ button and waited. There was some static then a voice said, "_You will die in seven days_." Kiba grinned, dumbass Naruto. Muffled laughter sounded for a moment before cutting off with a click. He deleted the message.

With his attention on his phone Kiba knocked into someone. "Sorry." He said automatically, looking up.

It was Ino and she didn't seem to care, "Whatever." She waggled a finger at him. "Don't forget about the movie tonight."

Kiba looked expectant. "What movie? Not a chick flick I hope."

"We're watching _BASEketball_. Some American comedy that TenTen swears is hilarious." She flicked her hair, and smiled slyly. "Don't miss it." She winked and flounced down the hall the way he had come.

He whistled lowly, watching her as she watched. "Yeah, I'll be there." He replied, but really only to himself.

Kiba resumed his journey; he was still a couple turns away.

Right, text messages.

He had three, one from Sasuke, one from Sakura and one from Neji.

The First: '_The Dobe wants you to bring chips._'

The Second: '_BRING CHIPS KTHNKXBAI :)'_

The Third: '_Everyone is demanding you bring food. Preferably chips._'

Kiba snorted but didn't reply. He'd bring chips all right, but first he'd make them worry.

The sound of music hit his ears and that's when he realized he was coming up to Shino's door.

"/-is cool/ /Like a dog lying the corner,/ /They will bite you and never warn you/ /Look Out, they'll tear your insides out/"

Kiba stopped, listening to the lyrics emitting from inside Shino's room. Odd taste in music, he had always seemed more like a rocker to Kiba. The singer's voice sounded nice but there was another guy talking in the song. The deep baritone of the second man's voice complimenting the first mans higher pitched, breathy voice.

"/'Cos everybody hates a tourist/ /Especially one who thinks/ /It's all such a laugh/ /Yeah!/ /And the chips stains' grease / /Will come out in the bath/"

He felt like an idiot, standing outside the door, not knocking, not hesitating, but actually pay attention to the song.

"/You will never understand/ /How it feels to live your life/ /With no meaning or control/ /And with nowhere left to go/ /You are amazed that they exist/ /And they burn so bright/ /Whilst you can only wonder why/"

He picked up on another voice. It was in between the other two, kind of deep but still holding a high tone. Kiba could help a laugh when he recognized that it was Shino.

"/Rent a flat above a shop/ /Cut your hair and get a job/ /Smoke some fags and play some pool/ /Pretend you never went to school/ /But still you'll never get it right/ /'Cause when you're lying in bed at night/ /Watching roaches climb the walls/ /If you called your dad he could stop it all/"

Kiba could stop himself; he quietly turned the doorknob and peered into the room. The entryway that broke off into the kitchenette and living room was empty so he walked inside, closing the door behind him just as silently.

"/Yeah/ /You'll never live like common people/ /You'll never do whatever common people do/ /You'll never fail like common people/ /You'll never watch your life slide out of view/ /And Dance/ /And Drink/ /And Screw/ /Cause there's nothing else to do/"

Kiba found Shino lying on his couch, facing away from Kiba. He leaned against the wall, watching the teen sing along with the music. The teen didn't look like he was expecting Kiba, or really anyone. Light coloured blue jeans that were torn at the knees, a dark gray and blue striped sweater vest over a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a silly looking black headband with a red star on the side pushing his hair back and away from his face.

"/Want to sleep with common people, like you/ /Want to sleep with common people, like you/"

The song was fading out so Kiba could hear Shino more clearly now. Shino looked kinda cool when he wasn't been all freaky and shit.

"Want to sleep with common people, like you." Shino rolled over and sat up in one motion, startling Kiba. "Want to sleep with common people . . . Like . . . . You." Shino trailed off, now facing Kiba directly.

The room was silent, the music quieting for the last dozen seconds.

Kiba never did like quiet. "So, you like Indie stuff?"

Then the music was back, or at least strums from a guitar and a women singing. "/I can't stop thinking about/ /Cutting myself up/"

Kiba's eyes widened at the words and Shino didn't something Kiba found rather uncharacteristic. He leapt to his feet, ran to where his iHome sat and button mashed until it turned off.

Turning slowly, Shino kept his hand resting on the table behind him. "I wasn't aware that you were going to show up. . ."

"Yeah," Kiba swayed slightly, mind racing, trying to think of something witty to say. Nothing came so he replied, "Hinata said I could."

Shino straightened up, hand falling to his side, looking more like himself. "Yes." He moved toward Kiba. "You have a test over Frankenstein on Monday don't you?"

Kiba was pleased that he didn't react as Shino brushed his arm as he passed. "Sure do, ganna help out? Read me some SparkNotes?"

Without turning from his bookshelf, Shino scoffed. "Don't tell me you haven't read it." Pulling a book free, he headed for the desk.

"I've read a little." Kiba scuffed his shoes against the floor. He gave a glance about. "So, why do you have a dorm leader's dorm? Genma is our dorm leader, not you."

Shino looked over his shoulder. "Why does it matter?" He shook his head and pulled out the chair before Kiba could reply. "I was set to room with Raidou but he wished too, so we switched. Pleased?"

Kiba frowned, that didn't waste enough time. He edged toward the chair cautiously. "I guess."

"Then hurry up, the movie is in a couple of hours." Shino grabbed the extra chair sitting next to the door and pulled it to the desk, sitting down and opening the door.

"Wait," Kiba stopped again, hands raised. "You're going?" Why was he going? Did Shino even know anyone beside Hinata and himself?

"Yes, Ino came by and asked me to join."

"Really?" Kiba was a bit shocked. He hadn't realized that anyone had met Shino. "Huh."

Shino leaned against the desk and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Now, can we get something done?"

Kiba shifted foot to foot. "I _guess_." Stupid books and their stupid tests. He plopped down onto the free chair and looked at the book before him. "Last I remember the Victor guy was really sick and Harry was watching over him."

"Henry." Shino corrected.

"That's what I said." Kiba argued childishly, crossing his arms.

Shino just shook his head again and Kiba decided he really, _really_, did not like that particular trait. "Well, we'll continue from there." Shino's head tilted slightly in Kiba's direction. "Is there anything you would like for us to go over before that?"

Kiba rocked in his chair a bit, focused on Shino's glasses. "Do you have bad eyesight or something?" He felt victorious when Shino gave an aspirated sigh. "You're always wearing those glasses, why not normal glasses with clear lens?"

There was a long moment of silence, making Kiba fidget, but he was resolved to not break it this time.

"Does it bother you that much, Inuzuka?" Shino finally said, standing up. He walked back over to the bookshelf, picking up a black rectangular box.

It dawned on Kiba that it was a glasses case when Shino flipped it open with a soft snap.

In what seemed like an intricate dance to Kiba, simply because He'd only seen Shino san glasses once, the dark shades were replaced with black-plastic framed glasses.

"Very," Kiba started, smirking. "Nerdy."

For the first time, Kiba was able to see the look of irritation Shino sent him. Granted, it was very similar to Sasuke's happy look, the fact that he didn't have to _guess_ what Shino was thinking was pretty awesome.

The teen sat back down. "May we continue?" Icy blue eyes locked on his own reddish brown and Kiba's awesome feeling dwindled to an unnerved feeling. That shade of blue cannot be natural. And he almost voiced this before snapping his teeth closed and nodded.

Shino continued to stare. "Well, do you need help on anything or not?"

Kiba was taken aback. Did he need help with _what_? He glanced at the desk and saw the book. Ohhh, right. "Yeah, um," He looked back up. "I don't get any of it."

Shino's face started to contort and his eyes narrowed a faction before he was neutral and his right hand rose, brushing through his hair. Absentmindedly he adjusted his headband.

Without thinking about it, Kiba reached out and grabbed Shino's hand.

With an unhidden shocked look, Shino automatically tried to pull away. "Inuzuka . . ."

"Hang on, stop." Kiba muttered. He was curious about something and was damn well going to find out.

Using his own right hand, he held Shino's palm out, toward Kiba. Then he pressed his left hand too it.

Damn, his thought was true. Shino's hands _were_ bigger then his. And by almost an inch it seemed.

Kiba slid his fingers higher, brushing tips against tips.

"Inuzuka?" This time, Shino was ignored.

How is it that Shino had calloused fingers? Kiba could remember him talking about gardening, but that wouldn't toughen your fingers would it?

Then Shino's hands was gone from his grasp and he frowned. "Oh, cummon you pussy. It's not like I was molesting you."

Shino looked indignant. "How would you know? I like boys, what if that was a major come on to me?"

That shut Kiba up and he turned pointedly back to the book. "Just read."

-

The movie wasn't that bad. But all it really was was a bunch of penis jokes with the occasional one-liner. Kiba was just sure it would have some moral by the end of it. He had yet to see it.

Actually, he hadn't paid much attention to it at all. So it was very plausible that he had simply missed it.

There was something else that had captured his interest.

That being the way Shino and Hinata interacted.

For a gay guy, Shino sure was good at flirting with girls.

In less the whole 'gay' thing was a ploy.

Kiba kept falling back to that point.

Had Shino been serious when he'd said that he liked guys? Or was he just trying to scare Kiba off?

Oh, oh, there he goes whispering in Hinata's ear.

Kiba leaned forward slightly, trying to overhear, but over the screaming 'friends' on the television and the living room between him and them, it made the process hard.

He watched as Shino stood, and started for the door. Kiba hastily fixed his eyes on Hinata, but she was still in place, now leaning against her cousin on the other side of her.

His eyes darted back to Shino to see he was just standing by the door, hand on the knob. He seemed to be staring at something in Kiba's direction, Kiba turned and looked over his shoulder, no one was behind him.

But Shino was still staring and staring. After a few more seconds, Shino opened the door and walked out.

Kiba found himself standing without the conscious thought too, then he was moving toward the door and slipping out into the hallway.

And there Shino was, leaning against the wall, eyes trained on the opposite side.

On some level Kiba knew that he would be.

Still donning his clear glasses, Shino turned and locked eyes with Kiba.

They stood still, watching the other, appraising the other.

Shino lifted a hand and held it out to Kiba. A silent invitation.

Kiba regarded it. It was the same hand he had studied earlier. He knew what it held, what inferences would be made if he took it or if he didn't.

Kiba was not one to like the silence, but he hated to break it with noise.

So, without a word, Kiba placed his hand in Shino's.

- - -

_I promiseI won't let you down (you down)If you take my hand tonightI promiseWe'll be just fine (this time)If you take my hand tonightIf you take my hand tonight- __Promise__ by __**Simple Plan**_

- - -

**Feedback** is my best friend.


End file.
